POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter sixteen
Chapter sixteen of POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters. Plot For the North Wind things were getting intense, "I think I got it guys, Azaria must've somehow short circuited her predatory instincts, what those humans didn't realize is that the problem in the solution were hidden inside Azaria herself" Eva describes, "Eva?" Corporal asks as Azaria began to turn feral, then he and Classified were suddenly knocked away, "yes it works" Eva says on the machine she was using to monitor the dingo, "Eva" Corporal calls weakly, she flies over and gets shocked from the recent scuffle as well as Azaria's sudden disappearance, "hey where'd she go" she asks until she noticed Azaria had dropped down from the ceiling behind her, "huh? wha?" she stutters as Azaria punches her away, then the dingo picks up the owl in her jaws and escapes through a window as Classified and Corporal recover, the wolf left and returned with his battle suit and a jet pack, "I'm going after them, you go warn Short Fuse" the wolf orders to the bear who nods and they separate, the two canines maneuvered across town until Classified got alongside and said to Eva "hold on Eva, I'm here", Azaria just bashes him away which nearly made him crash into a building and later a car, "Eva catch" Classified shouted and tossed what looks like a weapon of some kind, Eva hits Azaria in the head with it while the dingo was jumping in the air and lost grip, Eva flew back to Classified, down below Corporal and Short Fuse were looking, "there they are" the bear points out and they both go to where Classified and Eva were landing, "boss, Eva" Short Fuse calls out, "we still appear to be in one piece, thanks" Eva thanked, then Azaria shows up, "not for long though lads" she says in a new deeper beastly voice, "stop Azaria, you're natural instincts are out of control but I can help cure you from what's been happening" Eva orders, "who says I want to be cured" Azaria scoffs, "your instincts are wreaking havoc right now it's going to destroy you" Eva warns, "in a few hours this world will be ours" Azaria retorts and swipes at them, "the Circle of Maneaters have won" she adds, "what are you talking about?" Short Fuse demands, "our little scheme" Azaria laughs, "when the leader of those so-called revenge-seekers puts on our man-eater circle it will destroy all the humans" she adds, "what about Thak's promise?" Classified asks, "Thak lied" Azaria laughs again, "come on we gotta warn the penguins" Corporal states frantically, but Azaria wouldn't allow that as she claws at Classified, Short Fuse attempted to head-butt her but she ducks and tosses the seal over herself, Corporal unleashes his gun though she bounces it away, Classified and Short Fuse attempt to slash her but she jumps, grabs their heads and throws them into the air where they crash back down, Eva fires a stun blast from her gadget but it was knocked back, "you betrayed us again, but this will be the last time" she growls determinedly and draws out a taser and charges, she forces it into the dingo who pushes back, everyone else cover their eyes from the sudden brightness, "no no let me out of here! I'll give you what ever you want, I can make all your wishes come true, I'm a powerful dingo!" Azaria hollers, but was in vain as she suddenly got vaporized, "whoa, remind me to never make you angry Eva" Short Fuse comments, "guys we gotta get back to the island" Classified reminds. Meanwhile at saint Helena the trials were beginning, Gallandro was escorting the remaining man-eaters to his leader all the while carrying the chest that held the man-eater's little ring, "Thak, Gustave, Kesagake, Ghetsis, Submarine, before the ceremony begins do you wish to speak?" the revenge-seeker leader offers, "we're ready to face our judgment, we renounce our possessions and give ourselves up to you" Thak says kneeling, "your presence here honors you, this event will be remembered for generations to come" the leader says as Gallandro opens the chest, "leader of revenge-seekers, please accept the man-eater's circle as a sign of our surrender" Thak offers except with a smile which Harry noticed and immediately got suspicious, sharing it with the others too. Back with North Wind they landed their jet and rushed out to stop the man-eaters, "quick, lets go warn the penguins" Eva shouts, "there, they must be at the mountain lets go" Classified orders, at the same time the leader puts on the man-eater's circle much to Thak's glee, Harry steps forth a little to attack if something does happen, and sure enough Thak gets up and starts giggling while the ring looked like it was glowing some spooky light and everybody got worried, "sir, no" Skipper shouts desperately as the ring began to emit some deadly energy, the North Wind rush pass the gateway much to the gatekeeper's annoyance, "stop I said stop, where do you think you're going huh?" he said, "what's going on?" a woman asks, "oh no we're too late" Eva cries, some of the flying animals head over to investigate, the man-eater's ring suddenly emitted a glowing green energy wave and Harry pulled it off and threw away, but that didn't stop it as it began to explode and unleash a glowing green cloud that was killing some humans it reaches, "did you really think I would surrender that easily?" Thak jokes, "I knew it, I knew you were joking" Harry yells, "that's the first time anyone's ever called a villain's fake deal that, but regardless the circle of man-eaters don't know what dependence is, you'll realize this when your whole planet is rid of humanity" Thak laughs, "warriors charge" Gallandro orders taking charge of the situation, he attempted to attack Submarine but was whipped back by the shark's tail and caught by two humans, Kesagake noticed two crane birds head for him but were knocked back, the zoosters just couldn't believe their eyes (Harry though not as much) "the man-eater's circle must've been rigged with a bomb and nuclear radiation, stay away from the cloud" Kowalski warns, Thak even helps spread it some more, "I don't know what's on the other side but once you're caught there's no hope of survival" he added, "lemurs Marlene Sheen Private, take the leader to a safe place, it's time for action gang" Elvis announces as the lemurs, Marlene Sheen and Private do their request, Thak laughs in triumphant until she catches Elvis and co rescuing some humans out, Thak pounces but Ike sends her back, "stop the attack man-eaters, this is your last chance" Blik warns, "not until every human that ever was or ever will be has gone extinct" Gustave refuses as more and more humans were getting poisoned by the smog, Kicker almost got hit by a large rock but Faragonda saves him, "you can either fight us or try to save the poor little humans" Ghetsis taunts, the zoosters rush forth and do go for the humans while the man-eaters move to the revenge-seeker leader, "Private and Sheen all alone, we still have some unfinished business don't we kids, everything started from you and now it will end with you" Thak promises, but Classified gets in the way, "no Thak everything will end with you" the wolf vowed, "we already defeated Azaria, surrender now" Short Fuse added which earned some growls from the man-eaters, "huh? look it's the North Wind" Kicker exclaims in glee, "I'll destroy you all" Thak roars and charges but was stopped by Elvis so the North Wind could escape, "Miyuki" Obi-wan shouted to his girlfriend, who was pulling some more humans to safety, the North Wind decides to lend a hand while the other zoosters sneak behind the man-eaters and attack them, "let me go guys, I'm find now" the man says, "you're too weak hold on to us" Marlene begs, "a leader must not appear weak, one day when you face the same problem you'll understand" the man says, "all of you take shelter, quickly" he calls to the rest, "we must not retreat now sir, this is our chance to destroy Thak" Gallandro objected, "that is an order Gallandro" the man reminds, "ugh fine" Gallandro concedes, "you guys too, save yourselves and take shelter" he adds to his caretakers, "we have to go help our friends" Sheen objects and didn't get argued so they went to do just that, "Miyuki" Obi-wan calls again, "wait where are you going?" Faragonda asks, "the circle, I have to destroy it" Miyuki answers bravely, "wait it's way too dangerous" Obi-wan objects, "you deal with Thak, I'll stop this cloud" Miyuki promises, "the circle is in the center of it, you'd never make it, although I don't know what will happen to a dinosaur" Kowalski states, "maybe Classified should do it, he already has a protective suit on, what about him?" Obi-wan suggests, "his head is still exposed though, that's why I'm going, my jaws can chew through any material no matter how hard, it'll be enough" Miyuki states and dives in, it didn't take her long to find it and she immediately bites down so hard she could be seen doing it, "whoa" Corporal gasps in amazement, "Miyuki!" Obi-wan shouts, "you won't win, you won't win, you will not win" Miyuki says determinedly, "no Miyuki" Obi-wan screams and all rush over to her after she successfully destroyed the device and the cloud vanished, "so...did it work? did I do it?" she asks weakly and leans on Obi-wan and looked ill, "you did it Miyuki you did it" Obi-wan cheers, "the radiation poisoned her" Eva notes, "we have to do something to help her before it's too late" Maurice begs, "please Miyuki, please don't leave me" Obi-wan weeps, "I'll never leave you Obi-wan, wherever you are anytime in any world I'll always be with you, these eyes Obi-wan mustn't cry" she asks for and passes out, everyone grieve feeling she'll die, "Obi-wan the dragon dust, Ann's gift, now is the time to test it" Private suddenly reminds, "Ann the Firewing amphiptere I beg of you, please give me the gift of life" Obi-wan pleads and almost got answered until a familiar paw interfered, "Thak" Rico gasps, "give that to me now" Obi-wan growls, "oops how careless of me" she jokes and drops it, "no!" Obi-wan screams, "I wasted the dust to give back life to this little flower" Thak states to a flower, "no" Obi-wan cries again, Harry and Short Fuse charge after the cougar, "such a waste, oh well" she says and left, "she got away" Julien sees, "goodbye Miyuki, this is my last tear, these eyes will never cry again" Obi-wan pays, "many humans have died trying to fight the man-eaters, Miyuki is the first animal to help us" the leader says, "will you take care of her?" Obi-wan asks, "until she wakes up again you have my word" the man vows, Eva placed her gadget onto the Oviraptor to pay her respect, "poor boy" the man pities to Obi-wan, "if you would've just gone after the man-eaters this wouldn't have happened" Gallandro insults, "you dare to speak to me like that?" the man gasps, "forgiveness has been your greatest fault we need a leader who will stand up to the enemy" Gallandro retorted, the man didn't know what to say at that, "and it is your fault too Private, I told you being pure hearted had it's wrong sides and look what it brought" he adds to Private who couldn't help but agree, "you should join me Obi-wan, you want revenge after today am I right?" he then asks Obi-wan, "don't do it Obi-wan" Harry objects, "I'm sorry Harry but I won't rest until those man-eaters pay for what they have done, and all of you should share the same luster, especially you Private, sometimes your big-heart needs to shrink" Obi-wan states, the last part directed at Private, "you know I can't kill them" Private retorts, "Miyuki was your friend, you all owe it to her" Obi-wan retorts back, "Miyuki wouldn't have wanted that" Classified offered, "revenge is never the right way to go Obi-wan" Elvis states, "than we have nothing else to say to each other" Obi-wan scoffs, "goodbye" he adds, Elvis wanted to continue but wasn't sure how, "you have challenged me Gallandro" the revenge-seeker leader growls at the Coloborhynchus, "I'll fight for what I believe in, unlike you I don't back down" Gallandro retorts as he Obi-wan and a band of revenge-seekers who still hold a grudge leave. Stay tuned for POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter seventeen Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Good v evil Category:Fandom